My Sweet Prince
by Tiani Lunaris
Summary: This is a three chapter long fic, all posted on one page. It is my first complete fic, and would really like it if you let me know your oppinion. SS/OC
1. Default Chapter

My Sweet Prince Chapter one: Solitary Souls Meet 

Rosmerta came out of the kitchen, ready to close the Three Broomsticks up for the night. The only guests were Professor Snape, who sat at the fire drinking a glass of whiskey, and the strange vampyric girl who had seated herself in the furthest corner of the bar, and was on her third Bacardi. 

Trusting they wouldn't cause any major incident, she began going thorough the normal routines of cataloguing the inventory. After all, the only thing they required was the occasional refill, easily managed with a simple spell that refilled their glasses once empty. 

She kept glancing over at the young woman from time to time in mild curiosity.

'Well thank God, she isn't a vampire.' She thought. ' They don't exactly drink alcohol, now do they…' she reflected, thinking back to what she had been taught of vampires. They couldn't imbibe anything else than blood. 

The bar-mistress observed the pale woman down yet another glass, and saw it refill the clear liquid once again.  

'Wonder why she's pouring down?' she thought to her self. She had tried to get the young woman to open up. Strangely enough, her normal routine of opening someone up only made this one to give a slight smile, close more up, and to continue shrugging off anyone who'd be interested in engaging a drunken conversation. 

'Not that I blame her. Can't a girl sit alone and have a couple of drinks without being hit on?' Rosmerta thought sternly. 

The bar was now silent, besides the crackling fire in the heart, and the scribbling of Rosmertas quill as she made her notes and small scribbelings.

They continued like that for a while, magically refilling their glasses and contemplating what ever went on in their minds. 

Suddenly a finger tapping a waltz rhythm broke the stillness. 

Rosmerta glanced over to the corner where the girl sat, and saw her position had changed from staring out of the window, to looking into the glass she was tapping. 

It seemed like Severus Snape had noticed it as well, and had turned his stare from the burning logs, and look at the now sunken back of the second guest. He coked an eyebrow at his old friend Rosmerta, who shrugged. 

She looked back at the girl, and saw the stony face had softened into a sad smile. Soon that too vanished, as the words "so before I end my day, remember her…" floated through the darkness in the form of a whispery song. 

Rosmerta understood in a way what went on in the girl's mind, after seeing her showing that much emotion. 

With a discreet flick of her wand, the room was filled with the soft tunes of an opening waltz rhythm, the same the girl was drumming on. 

As if electrocuted, the young one sat up straight, and stared with wide eyes at the bar mistress. And as the eerie tunes began, the young woman relaxed a bit, and smiled a heartily smile of gratitude. 

……………

Severus Snape had resumed his fire watching, as the first heartbreaking notes drifted through the air. Turning back to the bar, he saw the girl, Tiani, facing "Rosy" with a shocked expression, which seconds after became the warmest smile he had ever seen on any ones face. 

She closed her eyes and a pained expression came into the smiles place, as the strange haunting voice began signing.

Severus saw the girl hugging her shoulders tightly, as if wanting someone to be there with her, and swaying back and forth along with the rhythm, as if dancing.

Standing up, he walked over to the sad figure, and offered her a hand as an invitation to a dance. Glancing up at him she took it, and let him lead on in the music. 

But before they could start the music had stopped. 

They looked around and caught sight of Rosmerta who was disappearing up the hidden stairs.

"I trust you'll lock up before you go, Severus..." she said, flicking her wand over her shoulder, and vanished as the lights faded and the music began yet once again. 

The tunes spread out into the dark room. The only sources of light were the fire and the moonlight through the windows. 

Severus looked down into the dark eyes of the strange girl in front of him, and circled his arms around her.

……………

At first, they rocked back and forth to the rhythm. Him with his arms around her waist, her with her arms draped over his shoulders.

As the on a cue her left arm sank down, and his hand caught it as he pulled her in to a slow waltz across the empty floor. 

Never thought you'd make me perspire 

_Never thought I'd do you the same_

_Never thought I'd fill with desire _

_Never thought I'd feel so ashamed_

Neither of them thought much of what to do. They just acted upon a queer form for instinct. As if that dance, and that song was their most intimate shared secret. Something they had done for ages in spite it was the first time they were in each other's arms in that way. This was theirs. Their dance in which every thought vanished…

_Me and the Dragon_

_Can chase the pain away_

_So before I end my day_

_Remember her…_

Severus thought of the words, and felt a strange mix of relieve, excitement, joy, sorrow, and many more contradicting emotions within. But the one feeling that was most welcome was a serene calmness. He couldn't tare the stare from her eyes. As if he wanted to... 

My sweet prince 

_You are the one_

_My sweet prince_

_You are the one_

Tiani stared up into the deep pools that were the eyes of Severus Snape. Marvelled over the apparent change in them. Instead of being hard, and cold, they now had a softer feel to them. As if he reflected the loneliness and longing of the song. That something had changed within him. She felt honoured in seeing that change within him, and it again changed something within her self. A feeling she had longed for a long time…

_Never thought I'd have to retire_

_Never thought I'd have to abstain_

_Never though tall this could backfire_

_Close up the hole in my pain_

Severus led her over the crude floor in a way that made everyone looking in to believe they had done it for ages. Though without knowing it, they danced a slow, almost macabre dance in the dim room. They didn't care. It was what felt right there and then.

_Me and my valuable friend_

_Could fix all the pain way_

_So before I end my day_

_Remember her…_

Rosmerta had chanced herself to sit in the stairway, well hidden by the shadows and the illusionary wall that hid it from the bar area. Never had she seen anything so graceful, and yet so sad. 

The couple had only eyes for the other, shining with a sad longing, which in return reflected itself in their dancing. 

He was the strong leading force, the cliff onto which she held and relied on. She was like an ethereal being that he held back in this cruel world. Though not making many moves she managed to with one sway with her head, make the most gracious ballet dancer look as elegant as a hippo in a tutu. 

_My sweet Prince_

_You are the one_

_My sweet Prince_

_You are the one_

_You are the one _

_You are the one…_

_You are the one _

_You are the one..._

Severus let one hand go and sent her off in an elegant spin, in which her black dress twirled graciously around her legs, before pulling her back into a closer embrace. 

'This girl can't possibly be a human being,' he thought as she moved gracefully, making the contrast between them more obvious. 'She just can't' he thought not bothering to go more thoroughly into why.  

_Never thought I'd get any higher_

_Never thought you'd fuck with my brain_

_Never thought all this could expire_

_Never thought you'd go break the chain_

Tiani closed her eyes and leaned her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeats though the rough fabric. Taking a discreet breath she felt the fain scent of various potions, mixed with the freshness of clean clothes, and a mild aftershave. 'Why couldn't every one smell like this?' she thought lifting her head fighting a loosing battle with her heart as she once again met his eyes.

_Me and you baby_

_Still flush all the pain away_

_So before I end my day_

_Remember her…_

They increased their pace and intensity of the dance, clinging closer together with the feeling that if they would let go the darkness would devour them, or throw them into a deep abyss of despair. 

_My sweet prince_

_You are the one_

_My sweet prince_

_You are the one _

_You are the one_

_You are the one_

_You are the one_

_You are the one_

He bent down and brushed her lips with his. He wasn't too surprised over her reaction to kiss him back, and to place her arms around his neck. He lifted her up by the waist, as she stood up on her toes, being a head shorter than him, to ease the strain of standing like that.

They remained like that for the rest of the song, which wasn't long. 

My sweet prince… 

_My sweet prince…_

The couple slowly moved over to the fireplace, mesmerised by each other's presence.

Severus took out his wand, and threw a lock spell on the front door, before taking some floo powder and throwing it upon the flames. 

He stepped in to the green flames, and taking her along. Feeling her arms safely around his waist, he wrapped his arms around her and called "Head of Slytherin Chambers!", and disappeared.

……………

Rosmerta saw them kiss, and felt a jolt in her heart. Longing to experience something that beautiful herself, she stood up and saw them vanish into the floo network. With a sigh she retired back into her own room, longing for someone, anyone, to join her.

**Chapter two: Words are uncalled for when hearts speak as one.**

Though the ride was short, Snape thought he could hear the rhythm of the song they had been dancing to. Only now it sounded more like heartbeats of the woman who was snuggling her head on his shoulder. 

'You are the one…' He thought as they entered his chamber, taking her further into the dimly lit room. 

She lifted her head of his shoulder, and caressed his face with a pale hand, before placing a warm kiss on his lips. 

……………

Tiani heard the waltz in her blood, and repeating itself in his heartbeats. The songs haunting melody still coursed though her mind as they entered his chambers. As he lead them in she lifted her head from its comfortable position on his shoulder, and looked up at his face. Gently, she caressed it, as a form of reassurance it wasn't yet another dream. Feeling he was real, warm flesh instead of air, she leaned up and kissed him.

'My sweet prince…' she thought, 'I seem to find you en every world, in different shapes… though this is the one I've dreamed of so long…' 

Her thoughts faded as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. 

It wasn't before they broke apart, they noticed the soot that covered them both. Before Severus had a chance to act, she had already conjured a growing sphere of light that grew between them. As it encased them, it removed the soot, leaving them with a sensation of a recent hot bath.

……………

Severus cocked an eyebrow as a silent question to her wand less magic. She only smiled and shrugged, before placing yet another kiss on his lips. 

He kissed her cheeks and continued down her neck, savouring the softness of her skin, noticing her scent, which reminded of a rose grove after a storm. Fresh and sweet. 

He felt her pulse racing under his lips, and smiled to himself. 'Women are so easy at times…' 

But cut the thinking process short as she let her teeth brush his earlobe, whispering sweet incantations of desire with her mere breath. 

She had long since removed his billowing robe and her coat, and he began unbuttoning her shirt, careful to place a kiss each time new pale skin came in to view. 

Neither of them could quite remember how they had managed to remove their clothes and get in bed. None of them really cared too much either. They just were there for the moment and each other. 

……………

Tiani found herself lying on black satin sheets with the warm lips of the Potions Master caressing her neck and shoulders. When he reached her breasts she let out an audible breath, not loud enough to be qualified as a moan, and too loud to be taken for normal breathing. 

'Enough!' she thought. Taking a firm hold of his head, she pulled him up for a deep kiss and rolled him over to his back. When she broke loose, he looked questioning at her. With a sly smile that reflected her thoughts ('It's my turn now…'), she commenced to search his body with her lips, lingering at places that made him take an extra breath and let out a suppressed moan. 

On her way back to his lips, she pressed her hips at his crutch, and laughed inwardly as he shot her a glare fit to kill. 

"Don't tease me my, dear." He said in a warning tone, which was ruined by the smile lingering in his eyes. 

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it my sweet prince…" she responded in a "the cat who ate canary" type of voice, and kissed him right below the ear, brushing the skin with her teeth, sending shivers down his spine. 

He took a firm hold of her and wrestled her back under him, showering her with deep kisses. When he broke loose the kiss, he glanced at her face and found himself staring into electric blue eyes. He puzzled over this change for a fracture of a second before shoving the thought away for later questioning, and resumed tasting her lips.

As they both held their silent embrace, the song began playing once again. They both thought it was all in their minds, but the ones who were patrolling the corridors that night heard the melancholic, yet passionate melody float through the dungeons. 

……………

Professor Dumbledore was the only one who ventured off to see where the music came from, and found it soon enough emanating from the Potions Masters chambers.

He was about to knock, when he heard a stifled moan. He got a curious glint in his eyes as he realised it was a female making the sound.

"My…" was all the old man could say, or think for that matter, and walked off with a smile on his lips. It wasn't until he had reached his own chamber that he managed to say anything.

"Wonder who it is" he murmured to himself, charming the office to play the music he had heard in the dungeons.

Chapter 3: So before I end my day, remember her… 

Severus lay on his side, propping his head up with his arm, and watched the dark angel sitting next to him, not caring to cover up. He had already seen her.

"Your eyes," pausing for the right words "are different." He stated. 

She brushed away some stray strands of black hair from his face, and smiled at the remark.

"I don't know why, but they change." She replied. "When ever I'm feeling a strong emotion, anger, joy, desire, lust, love…" she lingered at the last word and smiled at him. "They tend to go from dark blue to electric." She looked away, as a sing that she didn't feel comfortable explaining a subject she couldn't understand her self. 

Understanding her feeling he only pulled her back to his side, and kissed her once again. 

They laid their heads on the pillows and closed their eyes, drawing warmth from the other, and falling asleep in each other's arms. 

……………

Severus Snape woke up the next morning by a strange feeling of emptiness. In his half slumber state he couldn't pinpoint why, and began the soft process of waking up. It was only then he noticed that the warm body from last night was gone. Opening his eyes he saw the outline of a head on the pillow and the faint contour on the wrinkled sheets. Closing them again he let his hand stroke the clear space where she had laid, and felt the faint warmth that still lingered there. Drawing his breath he felt the faint scent of a rose garden, and smiled. 

"It wasn't a dream…" he whispered. 

Sitting up he noticed the letter on the nightstand. Stifling a yawn, he picked it up, and read the words on it.

_To my Sweet Prince…_ it said in a delicate handwriting.

Opening it he read the short message, which adorned the pale piece of paper.__

 _Thank you for sharing this night with me._

_We should do it some other time…_

_Tenderness and love._

_TL_

He smiled at the short letter, reading it over again. Her handwriting mirrored her persona so well. 

If Severus was honest with himself, he didn't actually care if they would meet again. He had the proof that the night's events had not been a dream. Though he wouldn't have minded meeting her again.

Standing up he went over to his wardrobe, took out fresh clothes and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

As he was heading to the door he noticed the handkerchief on the floor near the fireplace. Walking over to it, he saw it was white with a soft lace edging, and the letters "TL" embodied in a corner, circled by a red and a black rose, and a silver crescent moon. 

Automatically he raised it to his nose and smelled her scent. 

When he finally left, the handkerchief was safely placed inside his coat, close to his heart…

……………

That day everyone noticed the slight dreamy appearance of the Potions Master. He didn't snap so often, nor did he send too many glares when they weren't called for. And at one time in the teachers lounge, when he thought no one saw him, and some of the other professors did see, he took out a white laced handkerchief, sniffed on it and smiled, leaving the professors in a state of shock. 

It was only the Headmaster who knew, and with a twinkle in his eyes dismissed the others worries. 

Severus saw this, and understood Dumbledore knew. He gave a brief smile of gratitude to his old friend, glad over it being a Sunday.

……………

The next week everything was back to normal. It was only in his most private chamber one could see Snape sitting by the fire, reading a short letter over and over again, with the hankie in his other hand, and a haunting song low in the background. 

Then again, no one was allowed in there, so nobody knew…

**The end. **

**AN:**

This is an update. (no duh).

I have fixed the layout a bit, and made things look a bit more professional. I won't be bothering to fix the Authors comment thingy, since it hasn't got too much to fix on. Neither had the story itself. Didn't bother to cut it up in to different chapters, since it sometimes is more fun reading the whole thing there and then. This one is best to be read while in the mood, and without having to wait for the page to upload(and sometimes going all oogie on you)… 

Enjoy!

Read and review, as I do the same to you.

Tiani Lunaris

Oh. And to all of you who reviewed the first time: Thanks a bunch for making my storytelling career to what it is today. I owe it to you.

*squish* Tiani.


	2. Authours note on My Sweet Prince

Authors note to "My Sweet Prince"  
  
The only character I honestly can say is mine is Tiani (my alter ego, and thus in a way me *coughs*). The other characters and sites are the properties of J.K. Rowling. The lyrics and the title is the property of Placebo, I only borrowed it.  
  
It is a songfic, as if you didn't notice, and is my first completed one. Anyone noticed it?  
  
The fic was written while listening to the song My Sweet Prince, recommendable to listen to it while reading in order to understand what I mean with the words I use to describe the music. Still, I feel it became too weak a words to make the songs atmosphere justice.  
  
The idea to the fic came while listening to the song. I had the mental image (and desire of doing so my self) of a couple dancing a macabre kind of waltz. But since there are no men with wits enough to take a hint, even if it is said straight in their faces ( I have heard it a couple of times at bars and nightclubs, and stated the fact to the ones I've been speaking to, but to no avail..), so I wrote down my little romantic fantasy. The original idea was someone that doesn't exist. Ok, I admit. Severus Snape is a fictional character, so the fantasy remains as it is. But he is someone I pictured into the part. The fic took three days to write, something that makes the song My Sweet Prince locked in the soft folds of my brain forever. Not that I mind. I love the song.  
  
I wanted to add some "AN" s here and there, but thought the better of it. Knowing how much I hate having the story (humour and parodies are ok, but not the rest) interrupted by various comments.  
  
If you like my style of writing, please let me know. I want to continue, and need some comments from others besides my friends and family.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Tiani Lunaris. 


End file.
